The invention relates to an instrument for placing U-shaped surgical clips comprising a magazine that has a distal end and a proximal end and in which several clips are arranged one behind the other in a guide and can be moved in the longitudinal direction. On the lower side of the magazine, a feeding plate is provided which contacts the back side of the clips by means of flexible lugs and which can be pushed forwards and backwards parallel to the guide of the magazine over at least the distance between two clips by means of a pushing device. The pushing device creates a pushing movement which shifts all the clips in the direction of the distal end of the magazine.
A placing instrument of this kind is for example known from DE 196 03 889 A1. In the case of this known placing instrument a pushing device shaped like a bar engages on a feeding plate at its proximal end and pushes said plate forwards during the pushing movement and pulls it back again. During the pushing movement the feeding plate must transmit pushing force to all clips arranged in the magazine so that the clips are pushed forward one position at a time during this pushing movement.
In the case of customary placing instruments this is of course possible. However, great difficulties arise when the placing instrument is to be made smaller, especially when the outside diameter of the instrument is to be reduced. When this diameter is reduced the components arranged in the shaft must also be reduced in their measurements, and in doing so problems with the stability of the different parts can result.
The object of the invention is to construct a placing instrument of the kind in the preamble in such a way that the large amount of force necessary to push the clips forward can be provided without difficulty when the measurements of the instrument are reduced.